


When He's Injured

by causticfuck



Series: Daichi Rarepair Hell Week [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Daichi's injured, Iwaizumi comes to check on him, M/M, a little blood, cuddling Iwadai, they're super cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9678125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/causticfuck/pseuds/causticfuck
Summary: Daichi is sent to the infirmary and Iwaizumi comes to the rescue.





	

Daichi’s face throbbed in time with Ukai’s steps as they left the gym. He swirled the pooling blood around in his mouth before spitting it into a trash can as they walked by. Ukai placed a hand on Daichi’s shoulder but remained silent. 

They got to the infirmary with no issue, and the nurse on hand told them exactly what Daichi expected.

“He’s totally fine, sir. Maybe a little rest here to be one hundred percent sure, if you want.” He seemed to reassure Ukai better than Daichi could on the court. 

Ukai nodded along, “Yes that’ll work,” He turned to look at Daichi, “Sit, rest. Come back when the nurse tells you.”

Daichi grunted around the new mouthful of blood and sat down as Ukai headed back. He leaned back a little as the nurse bustled around. His eyes closed and his mind wondered.

Daichi barely noticed the nurse leave the room, and only came to the present when a hand brushed through his hair.

Without opening his eyes, Daichi scrunched his nose, “Iwa-kun, why are you here?”

“Tch, I came to watch because I had a little free time, and Oikawa was acting weird.” Iwaizumi sat at the edge of the cot. “Only for you to have a head on collision with a teammate.”

Daichi laughed a little when Iwaizumi poked him in the face, “Oh boo hoo, too bad you get to spend time with me instead of the Great King.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and scoots closer to Daichi. Daichi pulled him even closer to settle in and rest his eyes. 

“I was definitely not complaining about getting you in a bed all to myself,” Iwaizumi’s arms wrap themselves around Daichi, they fall into place like they had been in this position before. 

Daich let out a puff of air in exasperation, “You better tread carefully, Iwa-kun. I will kick you out if necessary.” Daichi sent a mock glare from his perch on Iwaizumi’s chest.

“It’d probably be better if you did, I have to compete soon,” Iwaizumi drew small circles on Daichi’s side with his fingers.

Daichi practically buried his head into his chest, “Do you have to?” His muffled pout was easy for Iwaizumi to hear.

Iwaizumi stayed silent, the answer blatant and upsetting. His fingers rounded Daichi’s side to trace bigger designs on his belly.

“Ack, Hajime,” Daichi pauses to think, “I can come watch you play, right? I’m supposed to be resting, but I can do that in the stands.” 

“Dai, you just got hurt. You should stay here, we don’t even know the extent of your injury.”

Daichi wasn’t having any of it, “The nurse said I could play whenever I feel I’m ready, so I’m saying that I’m ready to watch you kick some ass.”

“I still have a little time, just lay back and rest for now.”

Daichi didn’t like being ignored, but complied anyway. The warmth Iwaizumi radiated was too comfortable to ignore. 

Iwaizumi felt pride as Daichi slowly fell asleep and start snoring. He checked the time and thanked all the volleyball gods that Daichi hadn’t trapped him. He slowly lifted Daichi off and slid out of the way. He paused to watch Daichi get comfortable and make sure he didn’t wake up before he turned to leave.

Iwaizumi felt bad for leaving him alone, but worse would happen if he was late, and he really couldn’t stand himself if he woke Daichi.

With one last lingering look over his shoulder, Iwaizumi left the infirmary.


End file.
